


Rotten Bananas Still Make Banana Bread

by Rosalee_Kenneth (orphan_account)



Category: Tik Tok - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BenJey Endgame, Benji Being An Idiot, Breaking Up & Making Up, Depression, Jealous Benji, Joen - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, pining Benji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosalee_Kenneth
Summary: “Ok, what the fuck?” Antonio immediately said. Noen let out a laugh.“Noen, you can’t laugh in the middle of this intervention,” Addy announced pointedly.“Sorry,” Noen apologized.“Wait, what intervention?” I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance.“The one where we discuss why the hell you broke up with Jorge,” Syd answered.ORthe fic I’m never going to update cause I’m a lazy bitch
Relationships: Jorge "JeyJey" Garay/Benji Krol, Noen Eubanks/Jorge "JeyJey" Garay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Strawberries & Bananas Will Eventually Rot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic for all of you who are sick of going to Wattpad for your BenJey content. Hope you like it. uwu

Benji’s POV

Breaking up with Jorge was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do; it was also the stupidest. I guess there was this cynical side of me that thought that the whole long-distance thing was never going to work out. It’s a dumb reason to break up with someone who love with your whole heart, but I guess the nihilistic side of me is sometimes stronger than the hopeless romantic side. God, I wish I would’ve just listened to my hopeless romantic side.

I don’t know if it’s a good thing or bad thing that Jorge took the breakup so well. I expected him to cry or something like that, but he just nodded a lot and told me he understood. I think that’s what broke me so much, the fact that I was doing something I didn’t even want to do and have Jorge agree with me like what I’m saying is true—having him agree that I don’t love him anymore. As if that’s even possible, I loved Jorge when we broke up and I still love him now. Deep down, I’d like to believe Jorge cried after he hung up the FaceTime, it would make the fact that I cried for 5 straight hours less pathetic. I didn’t post on Tik Tok for a solid week after the whole situation, Jorge didn’t either. A lot of people DM’d me asking if I was ok—I wasn’t. I was a fucking mess: I cried all the time, I wouldn’t eat, and I couldn’t sleep. All I could think about was what an idiot I was for letting go of the one person in this entire world who loved me as much as I loved them. I think after a couple of days I regained a sense of dignity. It was a small dosage, but it was enough to let me believe that everything was going to be fine. Then, Jorge posted the Tik Tok.

I couldn’t blame him; people were going to find out eventually, but I expected it to be less…flashy. Jorge posted a Tik Tok of him in his bed, staring directly at the camera with the song “Dissolve” playing over him. I noticed his hair was black again, but other than that he looked fine—like someone who hadn’t just been broken up with. The caption said, ‘guess I’m single now’ and then that was it. It was now official news that BenJey was over and that Jorge Garay and Benji Krol were single. Fuck. The comments were as expected—people in absolute shock about us being split up, people asking if I broke up with him or if he broke up with me, people demanding for us to make up and get back together. Basically, just utter havoc. Soon after that Tik Tok was posted my message notifications were going off. I got texts from Syd, Abby, Addy, Xowie, Noen, Antonio, Cayman, my brothers, and even my parents. Again, I couldn’t blame Jorge, this was all going to happen at some point. To make things even worse, Syd, Abby, Addy, Xowie, Noen, Antonio, and Cayman all wanted to FaceTime me from our group chat. Knowing that they wouldn’t leave me alone, I picked up the call.

“Ok, what the fuck?” Antonio immediately said. Noen let out a laugh.

“Noen, you can’t laugh in the middle of this intervention,” Addy announced pointedly.

“Sorry,” Noen apologized.

“Wait, what intervention?” I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

“The one where we discuss why the hell you broke up with Jorge,” Syd answered.

“Did you talk to him?” I questioned.

“We tried but all he said was that you broke up with him because you felt like your relationship wasn’t working out,” Xowie explained, putting air quotes around ‘wasn’t working out’.

“Then he left the group chat, hence why he isn’t here,” Addy added.

“So, explain, bitch,” Antonio demanded.

“Isn’t this fun? Talking about my new ex with my old ex,” I said. Noen let out another laugh.

“Noen, c’mon this is serious shit,” Cayman said.

“Listen guys, it isn’t that serious,” I reasoned. Antonio let out a scoff.

“It isn’t that serious,” Antonio mocked,” Benji, you and Jorge were the most idolized couple on Tik Tok. Everyone was obsessed with your relationship, and honestly, I don’t blame them. A gay relationship going mainstream on Tik Tok, not as likely as you think. It doesn’t help that he was the one who turned you bi.”

“I wasn’t going to be that direct about it, but yeah Benji, you and Jorge were the relationship goals everyone wanted and now you guys suddenly breakup?” Abby stated.

“You guys haven’t even had a Twitter fight in God-knows-how-long,” Noen added.

“Noen! Wait, actually he does bring up a good point—you guys were fine. This whole breakup is seemingly out of the blue,” Addy spectated.

“Yeah, I guess it was,” I sighed.

“What you mean?” Syd nudged.

“I don’t know—I guess I just thought that this whole long-distance relationship thing was too much for me. I now realize how bullshit that is, but back then I really thought that me and Jorge would always be 5 hours away from each other and that scared me more than breaking up with him,” I explained.

“You fucking idiot,” Antonio blurted out.

“Antonio!” Syd exclaimed.

“I’m sorry but its true. Benji’s over here moping his ass off because HE broke up with a guy that he never wanted to break up with in the first place,” Antonio ranted.

“How do you know he’s moping? He seems fine,” Cayman asked.

“Please, he hasn’t posted on TIk Tok in over a week which is basically death for him. And he’s wearing sweats that have tear stains on them. Gotta love that iPhone 11 1080p resolution,” Antonio said, flipping her hair back.

“Fuck off, Antonio. Listen, Benji, if you still love Jorge then why don’t you just get back together with him?” Xowie queried.

“Because that such a dick move. I can’t just breakup with him for no reason then beg for him to get back together with me. Plus, he seems fine without me. He didn’t even cry during our breakup, and on his Tik Tok he looks…fine,” I reasoned.

“That’s not true, Jorge is probably just feeling his feelings on the inside,” Abby suggested.

“Yeah, he dyed his hair black again. Maybe he went through a breakdown or something. People do all sorts of shit to their hair when they’re depressed,” Syd added.

“Ok, sure. Did he seem broken or upset in any way when you FaceTimed him today? Was he as much of a mess as I am now?” I asked.

Everyone was silent.

“Told you.”

“Ugh, Benji—either man up and talk to Jorge about this shit or don’t and move on. You broke with him, not the other way around. You have no right to act like the victim in this,” Antonio said,” You better get your act together before we meet in a month. We don’t want to be surround by your relationship drama.”

“Wait, what?” I stuttered.

“What?” Antonio retorted.

“You said we’re meeting up in a month,” I repeat.

“Yeah we are—in LA. Did you fucking forget?”

“I—I,” I mumbled.

“Oh my God, Benji! We already booked your ticket,” Antonio rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry, its been a busy week.”

“Ok, wow. Like I said, get your act together. Jorge said he’s coming on the trip and unless you want to deal with him in LA—deal with him now,” Antonio demanded.

I hung up immediately. Sure, it was rude, but I had bigger things to worry about. Like how my ex that I’m still madly in love with is going to see me in person in a month. That’s fun.  
  


**1 Month Later…**

I did eventually talk to Jorge after several days of stalling. It was less awkward than I expected, but it did result in me crying for about an hour after I hung up. Good news was that things wouldn’t be weird between me and Jorge. Bad news was that I still loved him. You would assume that would make things awkward between us but I’m good at pretending that things are fine when they aren’t.

Antonio and Syd were the first people I saw at the airport. I ran up to them and gave them each a hug that I desperately needed.

“Hey,” I greeted, slightly out of breath.

“You seem to be ok,” Syd noticed.

“I am. Its been a month since the breakup and Jorge and I have agreed to just be friends.”

“And you’re 100% fine with that,” Antonio asked, quirking a pretty thick eyebrow.

“As fine as I’ll ever be,” I lied, feigning a smile.

Antonio and Syd looked at each other with a nervous glance.

“I’m serious, guys,” I fibbed, trying my best to act chipper.

“Ok…sure. Um…Benji, there’s something that we need to tell you,” Syd said with an anxious quiver in his voice.

Just then, Cayman and Addy jumped up from behind me and gave me a hug.

“Hi, everyone!” Addy welcomed, with a huge smile on her face.

“Hey, Addy,” I said, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

“Oh, you look great!” she complimented, with a flourishing hand gesture.

“You can stop with the pity act. I already explained to Syd and Antonio that I’m fine. BenJey is in the past.”

“That’s not what—well, I mean, if you’re ok with everything then great,” Addy stuttered.

She and Cayman gave each other a look before sharing it with Antonio and Syd.

“Why’s everyone looking at each other like that? Do you guys not believe me? I swear to god—I’m fine,” I huffed, annoyed.

“Does he know…” Cayman whispered to Antonio and Syd. They shook their heads and gave him a skittish look.

“Do I know what?” I asked.

“Um…Benji,” Cayman started but he was interrupted by Xowie and Abby rushing up to us and giving us all hugs.

“What’s up, bitches,” Xowie greeted with her signature coolness. (AN: I love you Xowie)

“Hey, hello, there we go—greetings over,” Antonio said hurriedly,” Listen, we don’t have much time before Jorge and Noen get here and I think some things need to be said.”

I looked at Antonio in confusion and slowly realized that I’m the only one who was confused. Syd, Cayman, Addy, Abby, and Xowie all looked at Antonio in complete understanding—giving each other the same look that Syd and Antonio gave each other when I first arrived.

“Wait, he doesn’t know?” Abby murmured.

“Apparently not,” Cayman answered.

“How do we know he doesn’t already know?” Xowie asked.

“Do you think he would even be on this trip if he did know?” Antonio retorted.

“Did Jorge not tell him?” Addy queried.

“Why would he? I mean, its been a month,” Syd piped in.

“It’s a bit quick in my opinion,” Abby added.

“Well it doesn’t matter since its already a thing, Abby,” Xowie said.

“You guys do know I can hear everything you’re saying? What the fuck are you even talking about? What didn’t Jorge tell me?”

My friends all looked at each other in complete silence.

“Benji…um…well, there’s this thing we need to tell you and you may not like it…” Syd began.

“What is it?” I asked, bracing myself for the answer.

“Ok…well…um…fuck…ok,” Addy stuttered, blushing ferociously.

“Noen and Jorge are together,” Antonio blurted out.

I felt the inside of my stomach clamp at those words. I was probably sweating too but I couldn’t even tell over the ringing in my ears. Antonio’s words shot through me like bullets to the point where they were the only thing I could fixate upon.

Noen and Jorge are together, Noen and Jorge are together, Noen and Jorge are together, Noen and Jorge are together…

No, they couldn’t be together. They 100% couldn’t. How could they? Its only been a month since I broke up with Jorge. How could he move on that fast? And with Noen of all people. Noen and Jorge were friends, not even the closest of friends. They texted occasionally, but up until this point they never seemed to have a significant bond. How could they just get together in a month? I guess everyone was wrong when they said Noen and I would get together—turns out Jorge and Noen were the ones everyone really had to worry about.

“Hey, are you ok? You’re looking really pale,” Abby asked, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

“I—uh—how long have you guys known?” I asked, my throat feelings hoarse.

“About a week. Jorge and Noen told us not to say anything to you until the time was right, but I mean better now then later when they’re being all couple-y and shit,” Xowie explained, handing me a water bottle.

I drank half of it in a gulp.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I’m sure they’ll just act normal,” Cayman suggested.

“Yeah…um, listen guys—I’m fine. Jorge and I broke up, he’s at liberty to do what he wants with who he wants. And if that who is Noen then so be it. I’m fine, this whole thing is just to sudden.”

“We know and we’re sorry that you had to find about it like this, Addy sympathized, giving me a hug. I didn’t really have the energy to hug her back.

“Heads up—Noen and Jorge are by the baggage claim and I’m pretty sure they’re coming here next,” Antonio pointed towards a tall blonde and slightly shorter raven-haired man over by baggage claim. I really didn’t want to look but I did, and I saw Jorge laughing at something Noen told him with such enthusiasm I swear I could hear it. Maybe that was just me missing they way he used to laugh at what I said to him. Jorge started poking Noen’s chest which made him laugh along with his new boyfriend. It would be a cute sight to see if I wasn’t head over heels in love with Jorge, but I was, and I would have to deal with shit like this for the next week. I’m pretty sure I felt a tear sliding down my cheek. Addy wiped it off.

“You’re ok,” she told me as she grabbed my hand.

“But that’s the thing, Addy, I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing babushkas, I really love Jorge and Noen together. Don't worry, I'm still team BenJey all the way through, but Joen is so much cuter than I expected it to be and I'm honestly getting really tingly inside. This isn't an important note, but I had to say something cause Jorge and Noen are precious. uwu
> 
> -xoxo Rosalee Kenneth Jacobs


	2. Baggage Claim PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a flashback in the second paragraph if that wasn't already obvious. I would just say there's a flashback in the fic but that just seems really corny to me, also this isn't SpongeBob. Most of this chapter is a flashback which I kinda hate, but I already wrote it so...  
> (edit: time breaks are shown through '***' now so I hope that makes everything easier)
> 
> anyway enjoy xoxo

Jorge’s POV

I could tell he was looking at us and that scared me. Noen and I tried to hide our relationship from him for days, but now we had to basically face him and say that we were together. The whole idea of that terrified me. He was so sensitive, and deep down I knew that this would crush him. It’s not like I meant to start dating Noen, it just happened. I don’t regret though, I thought I would after seeing Benji’s face. I thought that seeing Benji in person would trigger something in me, something that made me forget all about Noen and our relationship. But there was nothing, I looked at him and I all I could see was the man who broke up with me out of nowhere. I don’t hate him for that though, if he hadn’t broken up with me then I never would’ve ended up with Noen who I really do love.

***

A week after Benji broke up with me, I posted a Tik Tok saying that I was single. As expected, a lot of people freaked out. My friends included. They FaceTimed me asking what happened between me and Benji. I told them it just didn’t work out and hung up. It was rude, but I didn’t want to think about Benji. If I thought about Benji, I was afraid I would cry, and I wasn’t going to cry over him. An hour later after my friends called me, I got a text from Noen.

**Noen: I see you dyed your hair black again**

**Jorge: it suits me better**

**Noen: are you going through an emo phase?**

**Jorge: well you would know**

****And after that, we called each other every day. It was comforting, its like he was filling in for Benji in a way. I never questioned why he was doing what he was doing, I was just happy he there making me laugh. Then one day I got a call from Benji and it dawned on me all over again that I had been dumped.

“Um, hello?” I said.

“Oh, um. Hey, Jorge,” Benji said. He sounded stuffy.

“Yes?”

“So, you know that trip to LA everyone’s going on in like 3 weeks?”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to say that…um…I hope that we could just put everything behind us and be cool…and normal.”

“You want us to act as though we never broke up?”

“No, no…I mean we’re broken up but like…I don’t want that to effect our friendship. I still want to be your friend, Jorge.”

“I still want to be your friend, Benji.”

“That’s…good. I’m happy that you feel that way.”

“…”

“…”

“Is there anything else you want to say, Benji?”

“Um…no. Bye, Jorge.”

And that was that. To say that it was the most awkward conversation of my life would be an understatement. I mean, he basically just called me to further officiate the fact that we were broken up. Thankfully, Noen called me quickly after that whole phone call from hell.

“Hey,” I said.

“Sup,” he would retort with his stupid smile that would make me want to smile.

“So Benji called me.”

“Shit, when?”

“Like 1 minute ago.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that he wanted us to act like ‘just friends’ when we go to LA.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Wow, you got friend zoned hard,” Noen smirked.

“Is it friend zoning when I also want to be just friends?”

“So, you’re over him. Like 100%.”

“I mean more like 90% but for the most part, yeah, I’m over him.”

“Good…um…ok fuck. Jorge, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok…so, I really like you, and I’m not going to say like-like you because I feel like that’s self-evident. I liked before you even started dating Benji, but then you did start dating him and there was nothing I really could do after that…”

“Noen—”

“—no, Jorge, can you just let me finish because I feel like I’m gonna pass out any minute and I’d really like to say what I have to say before that happens? I know you just broke up with Benji, and that this probably seems really fast to you, but I’d like to be…something to you. I don’t care if I’m not your boyfriend, I just want to be someone special to you—someone who can tell anything to. I guess that’s why I started calling you every day. I mean it’s partly cause I wanted to see you, but it’s mainly because I want you to know that I’m here for you. I always will be, Jorge. I think…fuck…I think I love you.”

“Noen, if we weren’t on FaceTime then I would’ve kissed you sentences ago,” I laughed, blushing hard.

“Wait…so do you feel the same way about me?” Noen asked, he looked so nervous. I really did want to kiss him. I didn’t want him in a rebound way, I wanted him for him. Sure, it was quick but at the same time it was so real. I could imagine myself with Noen, I really could.

“Noen, I think I love you too.”

And that’s how the whole thing started between us. It wasn’t as romantic as it was with Benji, but it was special. The weeks after that were just us being overly sweet to each other. Then came the time when he had to tell our friends. We decided not to do it over FaceTime because that shit gets messy quick. Instead we texted them. Them excluding Benji for obvious reasons.

**Noen: ok so me and Jorge have something to say**

**Antonio: spill the tea hoes**

**Jorge: noen u tell them. I have to water my plants**

**Noen: so your not even gonna be present for your own announcement**

**Jorge: *our announcement**

**Noen: but you’re not even gonna be here for the announcement**

**Xowie: WHAT THE FUCK IS THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Noen: me and Jorge are gonna be the hottest new tik tok couple**

**Addy: ur serious?**

**Antonio: ok but what**

**Cayman: can I leave the chat**

**Noen: oh, cmon guys. We expected you to react better than this**

**Addy: so you are serious?**

**Abby: fuck**

**Xowie: fuck indeed**

**Syd: Jorge stop watering your plants and explain what the hell is going on**

**Jorge: Noen said it already. We’re dating**

**Antonio: tea**

**Addy: Jorge you and Benji broke up 2 weeks ago**

**Jorge: and…**

**Abby: don’t you think you’re moving a little too fast**

**Jorge: no. im over Benji and I love noen. It’s simple and I don’t want to complicate it**

**Cayman: if I may…I agree with Jorge. Its his life and he can do what he wants. At least he’s dating noen, a guy we know rather than some douchebag.**

**Noen: thanks cayman**

**Addy: listen im not saying anything against your guy’s relationship but don’t you think its fast**

**Antonio:** **🍵🍵🍵**

**Jorge: no**

**Noen: no**

**Abby: what about Benji?**

**Noen: what about him?**

**Syd: how are you guys gonna tell him your dating**

**Jorge: I don’t want to tell him just yet. We’ll wait until the time is right**

**Xowie: and that is…**

**Jorge: idk maybe in LA**

*******

Well, we were in LA. Time to tell Benji, I guess.

“Hey, are you ok?” Noen asked me.

“I’m nervous about telling Benji about us,” I replied. He pulled me into a hug and played with the curls on tops of my head.

“I am too, but just remember that I’m here for you no matter what. Ok?

“Ok,” I said, pulling back from his grasp and giving him a deep kiss.

“You know I’m never gonna get used to this, right?” Noen mumbled into my mouth.

“Yeah,” I laughed.

Suddenly we were smacked in the head by Antonio’s long-ass fingers.

“Ow,” Noen and I said at the same time.

“I don’t think baggage claim is loving your PDA right now, lovebirds. Also, Benji is right over there so maybe you wanna tone it down for his sake,” Antonio explained. I peered over her shoulder and saw Addy holding Benji’s hand while Xowie patted him on the back. He kind of looked like a kid who lost his mom at the grocery store, but I wasn’t going to say that.

“Right. Sorry, Mom,” Noen joked. Antonio pulled him into a hug.

“Good to see you, asshole,” she said.

“And you too, Jorge. Loving the black hair,” the brunette complimented, twirling her acrylic nail through my curls.

“He’s going through his emo phase,” Noen smirked.

“At least mine’s a phase,” I replied, pulling at my boyfriend’s chain.

“Ok, stop. I’m literally get nauseous over your PDA,” Antonio said,” Also, we already told Benji you guys are dating.”

“What, why?” Noen asked.

“Its better that we did it before you two started making out in baggage claim. You should be thanking us.”

“How did he take it?” I questioned, feeling a knot slowly form in my stomach.

“He’s lying and saying that’s he’s fine, but everyone knows that he still loves you,” Antonio answered.

“Well that’s…something,” Noen muttered.

I coughed awkwardly.

“So…um we should probably go meet everyone then, shouldn’t we?” Noen said.

“Yeah, ok,” Antonio agreed.

As soon as we walked up to where everyone was standing, Syd flung his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

“I missed you so much,” he said before unlatching himself from me.

“I missed you too, Syd.”

I gave everyone else a hug and so did Noen, then it was Benji’s turn to greet us. I could sense everyone slightly moving away a little.

“So…um…hi, Noen,” Benji greeted uncomfortably.

“Hey, Benji,” Noen replied, giving him an awkward one-sided hug.

Supposedly that was the end of their greeting as Noen left to join the rest of the cowards. It was just me and Benji now. He looked smaller which was weird to me since he never stopped eating. I noticed how blotchy his face was as well, I wanted to believe it was because of any other reason than the obvious. Thinking about Benji crying about me was something I didn’t want to think about. I hadn’t cried for him in a month, and I wasn’t going to now.

“Hey, Benji,” I said, pulling him into a hug. It wasn’t an awkward one-sided hug or even a pity hug, it was a ‘I missed you’ hug. I did miss him. I felt him hug me back tightly. I know I should’ve pulled away before the hug became more than platonic, but I didn’t. I let him hug me and I just held onto him. Eventually, he did pull away.

“Hey.” He said with a smile. It was the type of smile that would make you fall for someone. It was the smile he always gave me when we were dating. I had a feeling he hadn’t smiled like that for a while.

“How are you?” I asked.

“Good,” he responded. He was lying. He was a shit liar, “You?”

“Good,” I replied truthfully.

“That’s great.”

There was a silence between us. I noticed Benji blushing and that only made me blush. I scratched my neck just for something to do.

“Listen, I don’t want things to be weird between us just because you’re dating Noen. Like I said, I want us to be friends,” Benji said, breaking the silence. I really wish Benji was a better liar, then maybe I could believe what he said.

“Yeah, I do too. But…um…if me and Noen makes you feel weird then we could act normal—not like a couple.”

He didn’t answer me. Instead he just picked up his suitcase and joined everyone else. I turned around to see all of them giving me a strained look, as if they were trying not to cringe at the encounter they just witnessed.

“Guess we should go then,” Noen announced, grabbing my hand. I couldn’t tell if he did that because he was jealous or if he was trying to make Benji jealous. I didn’t really care to be honest. I held his hand tightly and followed everyone out of the airport. I noticed Benji staring at our interlocked hands as we waited for our Uber. I didn’t pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I don't like this chapter. I really want to but it just seems really rushed and fast. You're probably thinking "just change it if you don't like it" but I wont because its 8pm and meatloaf night. I really enjoy meatloaf night. I wanted more to happen after the whole flashback ends but there wasn't anything I really wanted to add in Jorge's POV. Guess you'll have to wait for Benji's POV in chapter 3. Anyway, babushkas, all I have left to say is Joen is precious and even though they are gonna split up in this fic we need to protect it at all costs. That's it, folks. 
> 
> -xoxo Rosalee Kenneth Jacobs


	3. Benji Krol and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to come out and say that I don't proof read these chapters, so if you're cringing at my horrible grammar and spelling errors...get over it. Also, Happy New Year. Let's pray that the BenJey content in 2020 is even juicier than it was in 2019.

Benji’s POV

It was hard enough keeping a straight face around Jorge and Noen when they were holding hands at the airport, but then in the Uber they started resting their heads together and stroking each other’s hair. Antonio had to elbow me in the ribs a couple of times just to make me break my intense glare at the couple in front of me. It would work for a bit; I would check Instagram, Tik Tok, and other apps on my phone and then look up to see dark curls mixing with silky blonde hair. I could also hear them mumbling things to each other. I couldn’t make out what they were saying but once in a while I heard a laugh coming from one of them. The entire car ride I kept thinking about how I was the one who was supposed to make Jorge laugh like that, and how I was the one who was supposed to hold his hand and play with his hair. I know that it’s my fault this shit happened, but it didn’t make it any less painful.

When we got to the Airbnb, all I felt like doing was crawling up into a bed and crying. I knew that at some point I would need to learn how to be in the same as Noen and Jorge without literally dying inside, but that day wasn’t going to be today. Not after the debacle about the sleeping situation, anyway.

“So, we have 5 rooms and 9 people—how are we splitting this?” Antonio asked the minute all our luggage was out of the Uber. It was a bit of a wake-up call hearing her say that, I just assumed Jorge and I would be in a room together as we always are. Guess that wasn’t gonna happen this trip.

“Me and Cayman with be in a room,” Addy chirped, grabbing Cayman’s arm quickly.

“Kinda expected but ok,” Antonio said,” I’m down to share a room with you, Abby, if you’re ok with that.”

“Yeah, ok,” Abby agreed picking up her suitcase.

“Do you want your own room, Benji?” Xowie asked, a little cautiously if I’m being honest. I understand why she said it that way, but it still made me feel childish—like a kid who couldn’t sleep without this stuffed animal.

“Um…ok. If that’s ok with everyone else?”

“Yeah, go for it. Me and Syd can share a room,” Xowie encouraged. Syd nodded beside her.

“So, who’s the other room for...oh,” Cayman asked before looking at Noen and Jorge who were sitting on a couch together.

“Yeah…so…me and Jorge were thinking about sharing a room if that’s ok with everyone.”

I knew everyone was actually just me. It was obvious by the way everyone was staring at me, like I didn’t know what was going to happen between two lovers in a bedroom together. God, I really couldn’t think about that.

“It’s fine, guys. I told you, I don’t care that you’re dating,” I lied.

Jorge and Noen gave me a nod and then picked up their bags before going upstairs. Everyone turned to me in a second.

“Ok, you really need to get our yourself together, sweetie,” Antonio confessed. Addy and Syd nodded their heads meekly in agreement.

“What? I am together. I’m fine.”

“One—you’re a terrible liar and two—I saw you stare at Noen and Jorge the entire Uber ride. You looked like you were about to cry,” Antonio said.

I blushed deeply.

“Look, Benji, we understand that this whole ordeal must me difficult for you and everything, but Noen and Jorge are still your friends and you should respect the fact that they’re together. I’m not saying that’s going to be easy, but you should at least try to act supportive—they’d both appreciate that,” Abby reasoned.

“I am trying, but its just…fuck,” I sighed,” I loved him, you know. And, yes, I know that I’m the one who broke up with him and shit, but a part of me thought that this trip could bring us together again. Seeing Noen and Jorge together…it just makes me think about all the missed opportunities where I could’ve just said to Jorge ‘I love you and I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you.’ Maybe if I had said that to him sooner than I could be in Noen’s shoes.”

I saw weary faces all staring at me as I finished my rant. Addy was giving me a sad smile as though she was at loss on how to respond. I really wished the air of pity would disappear around me, then I could go in my room and cry for a bit. Suddenly, laughter had erupted from upstairs. I could hear Jorge’s breathy laugh combine with Noen’s mellow one.

“—nice to know these floors are paper thin,” Cayman commented.

“I think I’m gonna take a nap,” I spluttered, trying to think of ways to leave the conversation my friends were so intent on continuing.

“Benji…” Xowie started but I didn’t really want to hear anything. Instead, I clambered up the stairs and went into a dark bedroom that was in the opposite direction as Jorge and Noen’s. I slammed the door shut and sunk into the soft pillow and blankets. I let hot tears spring from my eyes and slowly smear down my face as I heard the soft murmuring of my friend’s downstairs. I think after an hour or so of crying I let myself get lulled to sleep. It was weird sleeping without Jorge, I mean I do it all the time in Madrid but whenever me and Jorge were in the same place we always shared a bed. He was always cold when he was sleeping, so he would keep curling up next to me in hopes of warming up. I would miss that.

***

I woke up with a jolt after hearing someone knock on the door to my room. I let out a sleepy groan and checked my phone. It was 9:43 pm. Everyone was probably still awake filming Tik Toks or doing some crackhead-type shit. The depressed part of me voted against that.

“I’m sleeping,” I replied in response in the knocking. Apparently, the person behind the door didn’t get the memo as they walked right into my room. I turned my head lazily and saw Jorge standing at the door with a large pile of clothes. He looked nervous.

“Sorry, do you want me to come back?”

“No, you can come in. I thought you were someone else,” I answered, sitting up in my tear-soaked bed. Good thing the sheets were dark.

“Oh, ok. I…um…well I wanted to return these to you,” Jorge muttered. He handed me the large pile of clothes we walked in with. Looking through them, I noticed that they were all the clothes that Jorge took from me when we were dating. The knot in my chest, the one that formed when I learned about Noen and Jorge, tightened. As if this day couldn’t get any worse.

“Are these the clothes you stole from me?” I asked even though I already knew the answer.

“Yes. I thought you would want them back since well…you know,” Jorge fumbled, playing with the strings of his oversized white sweatshirt. He looked really cute when he did that. Jorge always looked cute when we was nervous.

“Um…you can keep them if you want. I don’t really mind,” I suggested. The truth was I didn’t really want to wear a shirt that Jorge had worn time and time again. It would remind me too much of us being together, and I was doing enough of that on my own.

“No, they’re yours. Plus, it’d be a little weird wearing your clothes when I’m with Noen.”

There was a period of awkward silence among us. Again.

“So…how’d you get together with Noen?” I asked. It was a weak attempt at conversation. I didn’t really want to know the answer, but at the same time I was curious on how Jorge and Noen became a couple so quick. I knew I was going to kick myself later for asking.

“Oh…well we started talking a lot after you and I broke up. I thought he was just trying to comfort me, but then one day he told me he liked me…as more than a friend.”

“And did you like him back? Well, I mean, I know you did, but did you like…expect that you would like Noen like that?”

“No, not really. I didn’t even think of him as more than a friend until he told me he liked me. But then I imagined myself with Noen and all I thought about was how happy I could be with him. I loved him, and I guess I just knew that I was going to love him more if we dated,” Jorge explained, smiling to himself as he did. Fuck, he really was in love with Noen.

“That’s…cool, I said lamely.

“Listen, Benji, I know how hard this must be for you to see me and Noen together, but I really appreciate you being so cool with everything. You’re still one of my favorite people, and I’m happy we can still hang out with each other without it being weird,” Jorge confessed.

A wave of emotions fled through me. It sucked that I was getting heavily friend zoned by Jorge, but at the same time I felt pride in the fact that I was still one of his favorite people. I wanted to say something cheesy back to him, but I couldn’t as Noen walked into the room.

“Hey, guys,” Noen said.

“Hey,” Jorge replied, giving the blonde a bright smile. There goes the knot again.

“Listen, Jorge, can I talk to Benji real quick? Everyone playing Twister downstairs if you wanna join, ill be down soon, ok?” Noen asked. Jorge nodded at his boyfriend and left the room. Why did Noen want to talk to me? Was he aware that I still loved Jorge? Was he going to threaten me? The last assumption was improbable, Noen was too adorable to be threatening.

“What’s up?”

“Um…ok…I know that this a weird thing to ask, but is it ok if say that Jorge and I are dating on my Tik Tok?”

That’s not where I expected this conversation to go.

“Huh?”

“I know its awkward and everything, but its been a month since you guys announced the breakup and I just want to tell everyone that I’m with Jorge now. Not to spite you or anything—sorry if I sounded like I was, but like Jorge’s a big part of my life currently and I want people to know that. If that makes you uncomfortable in any way then I can just forget about it,” Noen said.

I was at a loss for words. Yes, I was uncomfortable with Noen telling his fans that he and Jorge were dating. If they announced their relationship to their fans, then the prospect of BenJey getting together again would slip from maybe to not likely. It was weird but seeing my audience so invested in Jorge and I getting back together fulfilled me—even though I knew that Jorge and I wouldn’t get back together it was still nice to have people still have hope that we would. But the thing was, Jorge had just said he liked how cool I was being with his new relationship, and I couldn’t ruin our friendship because of me being unable to get out of my own way. If I told Noen that I felt awkward with him telling his fans about ‘Joen’, then Jorge would know that I’m still not over him and things would become even more awkward for us. I didn’t want that.

“No, its fine. You can whoever you want, its your guy’s relationship after all.”

“Yeah…uh…ok, thanks. I’m really happy you’re being so cool about this whole thing. Its nice that we can still be friends despite it,” Noen bit his lip,” We are still friends, aren’t we?”

I didn’t hate Noen—I really didn’t. But at the same time, he was dating the man I was still madly in love with and that didn’t necessarily make me love him. I was content with him, and that’s the best way I can put it.

“Yeah, of course we’re still friends. I broke up with Jorge and you just shoot your shot at him—there’s nothing wrong with that,” I said, giving Noen a pat on the back. It was a strained gesture, but it made Noen smile.

“You’re the best, dude.”

Suddenly Noen pulled me into a hug. I half-heartedly hugged him back. He gave really great hugs which made me mad. Screw you and your warm and cuddly hugs, Noen.

“Do you want to come downstairs? I’m pretty sure there’s some food down there if you’re hungry. We’re also playing Twister which, not to brag, I’m pretty sick at,” Noen pulled away.

“I’m not really hungry, but, sure, ill come downstairs. I’d like to see these alleged Twister moves you say you have.”

“Trust me when I say you’ll fucking lose your shit,” Noen laughed.

***

Noen really was good at Twister. I watched him as he, Syd, Xowie, Jorge, Cayman, and Antonio all bent over each other in various uncomfortable positions. Abby was spinning the spinner, and currently it was Noen’s turn. He gracefully slid his left leg under Xowie’s back to reach the blue circle next to Cayman’s arm. It didn’t know if it was a good thing or bad thing he was so flexible. Jorge probably saw it as a good thing.

After a while, I got bored of staring at my friends playing Twister. I didn’t really want to join in and spectating everyone but me having a good time wasn’t really doing wonders for my sadness. I steadily got up from my perch at the kitchen table and decided to go to the balcony. I needed some fresh air.

“Hey,” someone said the second I walked outside. I turned my head and say Addy sitting down on a lounge chair with a red Solo cup in her hand.

“I didn’t know you drank,” I retorted, sitting in the chair next to her.

“Calm down, it’s Sprite,” Addy smirked, handing me her beverage. I took a sip without really thinking about it.

“What are you doing out here? I thought you be inside playing Twister with everyone else.”

“Eh…I don’t really like Twister. I came out to here to think.”

“About?”

“Just things in general. I guess there’s no specific reason. How about you? Why caused you to join my attempt at isolation?”

“Do I really need to say it?”

Addy sighed,” I guess not. How you are holding up?”

“Well, I cried myself to sleep, Jorge gave me back all the clothes he stole from me from when we were together, and Noen asked me if it was ok he told his fans that he and Jorge are dating. Does that sum it up?”

“Shit, that sucks. I’m really sorry, Benji. For what’s it worth, I ship you and Jorge together more than I ship him and Noen.”

“Well, I’m not the one dating him so that doesn’t really make much of a difference,” I said, handing Addy back her Sprite.

“I don’t really know what to say at that. To be honest, I thought you and Jorge would be together forever. I know that sounds really pathetic and lame, but I swear, you guys were made for each other. I guess I had this picture in my head where you and Jorge would move in together, maybe get married, and have a dog or something like that. I would say kid but that’s seems dramatic.”

“I guess I pictured that too, Addy. Maybe if I wasn’t an idiot that idea could still come true.”

Addy got up from her lounge chair and sat next to me on mine. It was a tight squeeze, but it was comfortable enough as Addy rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her long black hair lazily as she outlined the mouth of her Solo cup with a long purple nail.

“This sucks.” she murmured.

“Tell me about it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that ending seems like Addy and Benji are going to get together, but they're not. Addy is with Cayman in this fic and Benji is very much with sadness (until the end). In my eyes, Addy is the really supportive best friend who helps Benji through his heartbreak and all the shit. She wont be the only one helping Benji in his road to eventually getting back together with Jorge, but she'll definitely be a key player. So yeah, that's chapter 3 aka Benji being really sad for about 2000 words straight. Don't worry, he'll get happier.
> 
> -xoxo Rosalee Kenneth Jacobs


	4. Addy Taking Names and Putting [Potential] Cheaters In Their Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to publish. I've been busy working on some other fanfic that will probably take some of my time away from this fic. Don't fret, babushkas, I'm still gonna post on this one as often as I can but it may take a couple of more days (or weeks sry) than it used to. I still love BenJey, but I just want to write about other ships as well (Reddie to be more exact. Stay tuned of you're interested) and I hope y 'all understand that. Love ya!

Jorge’s POV

When Noen first told me he wanted to reveal our relationship on Tik Tok, I freaked out. I wanted to, of course, but it just seemed sudden. I guess our whole ordeal was sudden but still—

He told me Benji gave him the ‘ok’ on telling his fans, but the reassurance didn’t really make me feel any better to be honest. I mean, the entirety of Tik Tok already knows that me and Benji are broken up so why does it matter if Noen tells everyone that’s he dating me? Maybe people would see this as a good thing; as the next gay couple that they could spend hours of their life idolizing. I really hoped that would be the case.

***

I wake up early. I don’t why, but I just do. No matter how late I sleep I never find myself waking up any later than 8 am. Benji was the complete opposite, he could sleep through anything. I’ve thrown pillows, clothes, food, all sorts of things at him in the past to try and wake him up. All unsuccessful attempts. I don’t think I’ve ever woken up before Benji before, well until today.

Benji was in the kitchen in an oversized sweater and pajama bottoms eating a bowl of Special K cereal. He was the only one in the kitchen, or at least I assumed. Although, I don’t really think anyone else in the house would wake up at 7:13 am while we were on vacation. He slowly craned his neck in my direction and gave me a tired smile. I reciprocated.

“Good morning,” he greeted.

“Why are you up so early?”

“Wow, no ‘good morning’ back? Kinda rude, Jorge,” the brunette joked before shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“Good morning. Are you happy now, bitch?”

“Very,” Benji laughed,” And you’re not the only one who can wake up early.”

“I once threw a bag of pretzels at you in order to wake you up. And I failed.”

“Well that was the old Benji. The new Benji now wakes up without snack being thrown at him.”

“I could’ve used a new Benji months ago.”

“Now you’re just messing with semantics, asshole,” Benji smiled. I smiled back. I really missed our banter, it never failed to make me smile. I liked that he could still make me smile. There’s like this unspoken rule with ex’s where everything has to be uncomfortable even though you agree to be ‘just friends. It’s nice to know that rule didn’t apply to me and Benji.

I grabbed a bowl from a random shelf in the kitchen and checked the pantry for any cereal that didn’t suck. All I found was a family size box of lucky charms. It wasn’t great, but it didn’t suck. I poured the sugary contents in my bowl and searched the fridge for some milk.

“There,” Benji said. I could see him pointing to a gallon of milk placed directly next to a microwave.

“Did you heat up your milk?”

Benji blushed,” Yeah.”

“You’re disgusting,” I smirked.

“Hot milk is good! Cold milk in cereal completely takes away the taste of the cereal its in,” Benji explained passionately.

“Syd’s so gonna make fun of you for this later.”

“He wont cause you’re not gonna tell him.”

“Who say I won’t?” I mocked, pulling out my phone. I pulled up my camera and started filming Benji at the kitchen table eating his cereal and then the milk carton at the microwave.

“It’s confirmed! Benji drink hot milk,” I announce playfully.

“It’s good! Jorge, stop!” Benji commanded, but he was laughing along with me, He got up out of his chair and pouched at me with a big smile on his face. I could feel like get closer and closer to me as desperately tried to reach for my phone. We were both giggling hysterically, enough so that we hardly realized how close we were to one another. I could feel myself backing up into a counter as Benji kept striding up to me. I put up my hands in mock surrender.

“Delete the video. I’m gonna get so bullied,” Benji whined. I suddenly dawned on me how close we were as I could feel his hips colliding with mine up against the counter. I looked directly into Benji’s hazel eyes and watched the golden specks shift with the sunlight peeking through the large windows outlining the kitchen. His eyes were really pretty.

“Maybe that’s what I want,” I whisper. I didn’t mean to, but with Benji so close I didn’t understand the point in speaking normally. It seemed so quick but suddenly we were both serious, our laughter extinguishing abruptly. I think Benji was becoming aware of the minimal space we had between us, but he didn’t move. There was this part of me that didn’t want him to move. We were both breathless from our heavy laughter and I could feel his breath wafting against me sensually. He smelled like milk, and I hated it. But through the milky scent of his breath I could smell a minty undertone, I just focused on that. I don’t know how long me and Benji stayed like that—it felt like hours. I was waiting for him to make some sort of move: a stroke of my hair, a hand hold, maybe a kiss—anything that would snap me back into the reality I had with Noen, my boyfriend. But the fucking bitch didn’t do anything and that made it all worse in the most blissful way.

“Fuck,” I heard someone squeak. Me and Benji immediate turned ourselves around to see a blushing Addy staring at us with a shocked look.

“Oh shit…Addy, we weren’t doing anything. We were just messing around, I swear,” Benji ranted quickly, walking towards the female carefully as if not to startle her more than she already has been.

“Yeah…sure. I’m gonna go and let you convince yourself of that,” Addy muttered, slowly backing away from the kitchen. Benji groaned before going after Addy, probably with the intention of explaining what she just walked in on. Good luck, I couldn’t even explain it.

***

Addy’s POV

I could tell Benji was chasing after me. I couldn’t—I really fucking couldn’t deal with him right now, not after I caught him cornering Jorge in kitchen looking at him like he was going to kiss him. I love Benji, I really do, but I also love Noen and this wasn’t fair to him. I wouldn’t just idly sit back and watch Benji and Jorge flirt with each other while Jorge was with Noen. No matter how much I ship BenJey, I couldn’t let that happen.

“Addy…please listen to me,” Benji pleaded, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. I didn’t fight him, if he had a good explanation then he should say it.

“What, Benji? What do you have to say about what I just saw in the kitchen cause I’d really like a good answer?” I barked, sitting down on Benji’s bed.

“It was nothing. We were messing around and I guess we lost control. I swear, it’ll never happen again.”

“Yeah, no shit! Listen, Benji, I love you and you’re one of my closest friends, but I’m not gonna accept you and Jorge all romantic towards one another when Jorge is with Noen. I—we can’t do that to Noen, Benji, he’s still our friend and we have to respect his relationship with Jorge.”

“And I understand that, I do, but I think Jorge likes me back.”

I groaned dramatically and put my head in my head. I love Benji, but sometimes he doesn’t get the fucking point.

“No, listen. When I was in…that position…with Jorge we had a moment. Like, he didn’t try to move away from me or anything—”

“—so that’s your justification for it? He didn’t deny me cornering him into a counter so that obviously means he still likes me. Is that what you think, Benji?” I argued, feeling myself get more and more annoyed at the man in front of me.

“No…I just…ugh, I don’t know Addy. I thought for a minute that there could still be something between us,” Benji sighed, flopping on his bed right next to me.

“And there could be…I’m not saying there isn’t, but just don’t hurt one of our friends to prove a point. That’s all I have to say. You know I’m team BenJey all the way, but I don’t want to discourage Joen because of that,” I responded softly. I gently pat Benji’s back as he gave me a warm smile.

“God, I’m pathetic,” he murmured.

“No, you’re not. You’re just in love with someone who’s in relationship.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Benji asked.

“No.”

“Fuck, Addy. When did you become such a hardass?”

“My OTP’s in shambles and my friend doesn’t know how to act in social situations, how else am I supposed to act?”

“Maybe OTP shouldn’t consist of 2 of your friends. You’re making the situation ultimately harder for yourself.”

I smacked Benji playfully on the arm as we both laughed softly.

***

Benji’s POV

Noen was filming a livestream. It was currently 7 pm and everyone had just eaten dinner than consisted of vegan burgers and several veggie bowls. Promptly after eating, Noen got on Tik Tok and started streaming much to my distaste. I knew what his stream was going to lead to—the reveal of Jorge and Noen’s relationship. I felt a rush of anxiety flow through me even though it wasn’t my announcement to tell. I sat in the living room on a sofa directly opposite of where Noen was. Addy was sitting next to me scrolling through her phone and prominently giving me stern glares every 10 minutes. It was obvious she wanted me to stay cool while this was going to down, and I couldn’t blame her for keeping an eye on me, especially after the whole kitchen fiasco with Jorge this morning. Antonio, Abby, and Cayman were all surrounded by Noen fighting to get attention on his stream. I didn’t know where Xowie, Syd, or Jorge went though, they seemingly disappeared upstairs after dinner.

“So, yeah I’m technically vegan now. California’s really bringing out the basic white girl in me,” Noen joked as Abby gave him a slap on the arm.

“You’re British so it doesn’t count,” Cayman explained. Antonio laughed.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, dipshit.”

And on the conversations went. I wasn’t really paying attention, and I didn’t want to. All I could focus on was Noen telling all his fans that he was dating my ex-boyfriend. Scenarios played in my head of the possible ways the reveal could go, and to be frank most of them played out really well. Screw my brain.

“Hey, can one of you get Jorge from upstairs?” Noen whispered to the circle of people around him. I thought it was dumb of him to whisper when his phone was like 2 inches away from his face. Suddenly, Addy elbowed me in the ribs and directed my view towards her phone. Noen’s livestream was playing and I could the avalanche of comments rushing in per second.

**“Why does he need Jorge?”**

**“Tell Benji and Jorge to make up.”**

**“I really hope he convinces Jorge and Benji to get back together.”**

Me too, chat, but that wasn’t going to happen.

Antonio rushed away to get Jorge just as both Abby and Cayman left Noen’s side to do something else. They were all just setting the stage for the play that is Joen. I really wanted a curtain close. Jorge and Antonio came downstairs together arm in arm laughing about something. As soon as Jorge saw Noen livestreaming he stopped in his tracks.

“Are we doing this now?” Jorge asked hesitantly. Antonio withered away from the raven-haired boy awkwardly and joined me and Addy on the sofa.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Noen replied with an earnest smile.

**“What the fuck is going on?”**

**“What are they doing?”**

**“Wait when did Jorge dye his hair again?”**

Jorge stared at Noen for a couple of seconds before glancing at me. I saw him blush lightly.

“I want to do it,” Jorge confirmed, placing his gaze back onto his boyfriend. He joined him on the couch and leaned his curly head on Noen’s shoulder.

**“Oh, the cuteness xoxo!”**

**“I’m still confused to what’s going on.”**

**“My fav tik tok boys.”**

**“You guys are baby.”**

“So, me and Jorge have a bit of an announcement to make, guys,” Noen started, grasping onto Jorge’s hand tightly,” We’ve been wanting to tell you guys for a while, but we thought we would do it while we’re here together…”

Jorge was staring directly at me. He didn’t look mad or sad, he just looked at me. I wonder what he was thinking about. What is about this morning? It probably was, that’s why he feels obligated to do this livestream—to prove to me, and himself in a way, that he was with Noen. He loved Noen and Noen loved him, and I’m being a selfish dick and ruining their relationship when I was the one who technically caused it. Addy was right, I needed to let Jorge go. I gave him a thumbs up—idk why but it felt right---and he gave me a smile before placing his eyes back onto Noen’s stream. Addy, who was looking at this term of endearment, gave me a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before grabbing my hand.

“You’re a good person,” Addy whispered to me. I couldn’t bring myself to say anything back at her.

“…so um…yeah…I understand this may seem sudden, but trust me when I say it’s the surest thing that has ever happened to me. Me and Jorge, the Tik Tok thots themselves, are dating. Yeah, sorry for the anticlimactic reveal, but it’s true.”

“I’m cold,” was all Jorge had to say as he snuggled up more and more into Noen as if he was trying to steal his body heat.

“Is that all you have to say?” Noen laughed.

“It’s cold, bitch. I can’t be romantic when it’s cold, you know this.”

“I do,” Noen smiled before planting a gentle kiss atop Jorge’s mop of black hair.

**“WHAT THE FUCK?”**

**“NO NO NO NO NO!”**

**“but benjey…”**

**“I SHIP IT!”**

**“Jorge really Whoreheying it up with a new man in less than a month.”**

**“I’m conflicted.”**

**“I still ship BenJey but that forehead kiss was everything.”**

**“Who fucking called it? Me.”**

**“Does Benji know about this? Is he ok?”**

Yes and no. But I will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot happened in this chapter. It was all kinda clunky but I personally enjoyed it. Addy has a really big part in this chapter which I love cause she (as the title says) is taking names and putting potential cheaters in their place. I'll try and make the other characters have a bigger role in the upcoming chapter, but for now we praise our queen Addy. Also, do you like how I didn't make Benji a depressing bowl of soup in this chapter. Sure he's angsty but he isn't completely fucking cynical and I consider that a plus for character development. 
> 
> -xoxo Rosalee Kenneth Jacobs


End file.
